Heavenly and Humanity
by 4everfun1xiab
Summary: Pit falls in love with Roxana. Does she love him back? If she ever left, what would happen to Pit?


_I DO NOT OWN SSBB!!!! Roxana returns on another mission at the Smash Mansion. She and Pit grow closer and closer each day, but when trouble strikes will she be lost forever? Now SSBB has made some new friends!!!_

_Heavenly and Humanity _

_CHAPTER 1: A Lover's Return_

ROXANA'S POINT OF VIEW

"So you really want to go back?" Nana Silvia questioned.

"Yes Nana, I do." Roxana replied. Her grandmother took a short pause and a deep breath and said,

"Fine, I believe since you are a grown lady now you can go." Her nana explained.

"_I will return to the Smash Mansion and see my old friends again, including a very special one!" I thought to myself._

I then contacted Static and said that I would attend to this lookout mission.

I got on my "Sky Flyer" and just as she promised, a portal opened up to take me to the Smash Universe.

I landed on the porch steps of the mansion and knocked, I waited and finally a giant hand opened up the door. From the look of it, and the fact that it had a bandage on its index finger, it was Master Hand.

"Hello, sir how are you?" I happily asked.

"I am well, we have been expecting you." He greeted.

"We will make the same deal as your last visit; you will fight matches like everyone else." He reasoned.

"That seems fair." I agreed.

"Same roommates as last time." I heard as I wandered the halls searching for my room. I hadn't been here in so long.

I walked around and examined the names on the doors, until someone popped out of a room and exclaimed…

"OMG!!! ROXY!!!!!" I twisted around to see Peach rush towards me and Samus slowly trekking behind her.

"Hey guys!" I said in a confused tone and with a confused look on my face.

"What's up Rox?" Samus said.

"Nothin' much, you?" I replied.

She shook her head as she grabbed Peach by her dress sleeve and tugged her down the hall, while I was left to investigate the halls of the huge mansion.

After what seemed like hours I made it to my old room.

I threw my belongings on the floor at the side of my old bed, and I laid there with my arms crossed behind my head.

I heard the door creak open, I saw Pit come in the room with a frown on his face.

He looked at first at his bed and then turned his head and saw me. His frown turned into a wide smile.

"H-Hi." He stammered. "Long time no see." I said.

"How are you back- "Here?" I finished his sentence.

"I am on a lookout mission, Vinaus the evil empress has been detected in this area. The reason is unknown, but if I'm here I can report to the others if anything goes wrong." I explained.

"Oh, another mission." He said disappointingly.

"Don't think that just because I'm here to work that I won't have some fun too!" I mocked.

He laughed, "Of course."

He got up from his bed and reached for his bow, I saw a huge blood stain on the tip.

I looked at his arm and saw a cut running up from his shoulder to the side of his neck.

I pulled down a zipper on my suitcase, and reached into the compartment.

I pulled out a roll of gauze and band aids. Then I walked over to him and kissed him once on the neck, on top of the slash.

"What was that for?" He asked in a sweet, low and peaceful voice.

"To show you I care." I said in the same tone.

I took the gauze and wiped the blood off his neck and shoulder, and then I put on the bandages.

I went into the bathroom and pulled a cloth from the towel closet and wiped the blood off his bow.

"Hey there's somethin' in your eye." He calmly stated.

"Oh." I said while rubbing both eyes.

"Here let me look." He replied.

He lightly pinched my chin and smoothed out my face with his finger.

He pulled me closer and soon enough, we were kissing lip to lip.

It lasted for a while, and then we pulled away and looked at each other.

"I um." I spoke as I was blushing so hard that there probably wasn't enough room for it on my face.

"Pit, there is something I should confess."

"Go on." He said

"I didn't just take this mission because I was assigned to it; I also took it because I wanted to see you again." I started.

"And I know that on my first visit that I wasn't showing any feelings towards you, and everyone got into relationships except us. But I-

He cut me off. He put his finger to my lip and spoke up…

"You don't need to say anything; I know we judged each other before we got to know each other. But now you're back, so we can talk."

I felt as if my face melted. I was heating up.

_CHAPTER 2: A Love That Grew Stronger_

Pit and I walked through the Grand Garden and talked about what was going on in each other's life.

Surprisingly, I never got tired of talking and listening to him. He was so nice and listened to everything I said.

I never had to snap my fingers and be like, "You listen' in?!?" in his face.

We were just about to lean in for another kiss, when Samus comes by and asks me if I want to go to the beach with her.

I was just about to decline her offer, when Pit whispers in my ear, "C'mon Roxy, go with her." I turn to her and accept, then head to my room to get my beach stuff.

_AT THE BEACH……_

"So I see you and Pit are dating now." Samus asked.

"Not officially, but why rush." I replied popping a grape in my mouth.

The magic permanent polish on my nails turned to a relaxed shade of blue.

"You know that ever since you left, he was depressed." She stated as she sipped her soda.

_Whoa, he was depressed about me leaving. He doesn't just like me, he loves me._

"Wow I had no idea-

Yet again I was cut off.

"Hey girls." Pit said shyly looking and our swimsuits.

"Roxana, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I emerged from my towel and followed the angel to the water's edge.

"I wanted to ask you on a date tonight." He said blushing.

"I mean, if you want to not that you have to or anything but-

I cut _him _off this time.

I kissed him on his cheek and replied, "I would love to go."

"Gr-Great." He stuttered in an excited manner.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30." He said trying to sound smooth and cool.

"Ok-kay, see ya then." I stammered trying not to laugh at his funny impression.

_LATER THAT NIGHT….._

I was preparing for my big date with Pit tonight.

I was ready long before so I decided to check my communicator to see if anyone tried to contact me.

Finally 6:30 came along; Pit came in the room wearing a fancy tux.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to him.

He was somewhat shorter than me, I don't know.

I was as tall as Samus, so he probably looked shorter because he arches his knees a lot.

Don't know and don't care, time for our date!

He took me to an elegant restaurant, and the waiters were so snobby that I was about to ambush them with spitballs!

Jerks!

I was so close, I was about to reach for my straw when Pit noticed and calmed me down.

We spent the rest of the evening at the abandoned Melee stage, The Fountain of Dreams.

We sat side by side on a slightly levitating board above the water.

I looked into the waters and saw my reflection; I closed my eyes and imagined myself as an angel like Pit.

I almost cried when my pleasant fantasy turned into a horrific nightmare.

I was only hoping to imagine a gentle little angel, but I imagined more than I bargained for.

I knew I wasn't having an asthma attack, because I took all my medications and took a breath of my inhaler not too long ago.

I felt like something was gripping my cleansing, soothing thoughts and filling them with hatred and fear.

I saw such awful things, everyone died except me and I was all alone. Then decaying hands grabbed both my arms and legs. I saw dead bodies everywhere, even Pit's.

I snapped out of it and felt tiny tears stream down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Pit asked as he grabbed me and pulled me close into a gentle, sweet hug.

I whimpered my words as I sniffled and paused a few times.

"I tried- I tried to imagine a peaceful image-Bb-but, instead I saw horrible things. They looked so real, and knowing the bad guys I've fought and the bad things I've seen- They'll most likely make them come true." I cried.

"As long as I'm here, that won't happen." He reassured me trying to ease my sorrow.

"Pit, I don't want to put you in harms way. I can't loose the people I love, not again." I whimpered

"But, I have always loved you." He admitted

_CHAPTER 3: Love Is Never Lost (Luscious Love)_

He admitted he loves me!

I feel so safe in his arms.

"Thank you, for caring so much about me." I said.

"You care about me too, so I should be the one thanking you." Pit replied.

We were still hugging and watching the stars.

It was time to go back to the room, I watched Pit open up his wings and float in the air.

He held his hand out to me; I told him I would catch up later.

I took out my "Sky Flyer" and flew up beside him.

"Roxana, you're flying! Are you an angel too?" He asked being the innocent little angel everyone loves.

"Nope." I said smiling. "This is my set of wings, mechanical." I flew past him and beat him to the room balcony.

He was just about to open the door when I pulled him back and kissed him on the lips.

We pulled away and I said, "Thanks for a great night." In an almost silent, hushed tone.

We walked to my bed and lay down; he put his arm around my waist and slept.

After that dream, it would be hard for me to ever sleep peacefully again.

I loved having Pit sleep next to me.

_CHAPTER 4: BAD NEWS BRAWLER!!!_

I woke up and saw Pit still sleeping on my bed, but he had his wings wrapped around me and his hands folded across my chest.

I didn't want to pull away.

I looked over his bed and saw Samus sleeping with her arms spread out and her head on her shoulder.

Then I picked up Pit's arms and placed them gently on the bed.

I walked out of the room and met Crazy Hand in the hallway; he told me Tabuu wanted to see me.

_CHAPTER 5: A Broken Heart_

I walked nervously to Tabuu's office and opened the door slowly.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?" I asked as I was then invited in.

"Roxana, you have been doing well in battles and have been a pleasure to have here."

"Have been?" I questioned

"Vinaus knows you are here, she plans to kill you. I think it is best if you take your things and head for home. Perhaps you may find protection there."

"I know I'm not the only one she wants to kill. I have come back here just to lookout for her." I stated.

"Please Roxana, you may endanger the others." Tabuu said

"For the sake of the others, I will go." I replied as I walked out the door.

I pained me to see all the friendly faces I would never see again.

"Hi Rox!!" Ness said as he walked past me in the hall.

I only turned my head and hung it, I also held my hand up to my face to try to stop the tears from coming.

My frown turned into quiet sobs.

I walked into my room to find Pit sitting on his bed reading a book.

He looked up from his novel and smiled, "Hey you."

I walked over to my suitcase after I flashed him a quick smile.

"Pit," I started "I have some bad news and I hope it's not too much for your innocent little heart to take in." I finished.

"Hey, I'm not innocent and I'll prove it!" He leaned in to passionately kiss me, but I stopped him with a single finger to his lips.

"I must leave Pit." I whispered.

"What? You're leaving me?" He asked

"No Pit, I am not leaving you I have to leave the SSBB Universe." I said hushed.

"W-why?" He wondered with tears rolling down his smooth skin and falling to the ground.

"Vinaus knows that I am here, I can't endanger you all." I explained.

"C-can I at least kiss you goodbye?" He asked.

"You and I both know that would hurt both of us more." I said in a sad yet serious tone.

I walked out the room not looking at anyone or anything.

I got out to the grassy fields and was about to contact Static when, I hear someone coming.

Vinaus grabs me and chokes me. We fell on the floor.

I punch her face so hard; she released her grip and was bleeding heavy.

I spin kick, but my leg was caught and snapped like a twig.

I was brutally kicked in the stomach and stabbed in the foot.

I returned blows by furiously stepping on her face and squeezing her neck.

She kicked me off of her and I landed on the ground with my hands holding up my torso and upper body.

Fast and painfully she took out her knife and stabbed me in my back.

I was on the ground unconscious and loosing blood.

Luckily, she stabbed me only a few inches away from my spine.

She vanished without a word, weird.

I thought she would have finished me off and killed everyone else.

I was left helplessly on the ground.

_CHAPTER 6: Love Never Dies_

About a minute later,

A voice

The voice of…

Pit!!!

I guess he was gonna fly after me.

"Roxana!!! Oh no, Roxana!!!!" He cried as he rushed towards me and held me up in his arms.

"Why didn't I come sooner, please wake up!!!" He yelled while crying repeatedly.

I finally had enough energy in me to speak, "Pit, I am tough enough to handle myself. But I don't feel so hot right now, so gimme a kiss and I will be."

He pulled me in and we kissed passionately until Tabuu and everyone else came running out.

"Tabuu, Vinaus came back and attacked me. I can't let the same thing happen to you all or worse. If I am still welcome, I think it is best if I stay. I can ask some comrades to assist me. Please sir, I have really bonded with everybody." I pleaded.

"Roxana," he started "You know you and your friends are always welcome here, and I know you have a special bond with the people around you. So I am allowing you to stay."

"Thank you very much!" I said thankfully.

"And I promise I will have some comrades come out by Monday."

He nodded and everyone huddled around me like I was dying.

Master Hand silently came in and held himself out to me and Pit.

Pit slowly and gently placed me on Master Hand as I was carried to the infirmary.

Pit came to my recovery station and gave me a bouquet of flowers.

"You are so innocent and sweet." I said

"I am so not innocent!" He retorted.

"Show me." I mocked.

He pushed my hair out my face and smothered me with kisses.

He also had one hand on my back and another holding up my head.

We pulled away a while after. "I know you can do better!" I replied to his gestures.

"Well then!" He joked.

_CHAPTER 7: A Bond That Would Never Break _

So Pit and I fell in love.

I am going to call in for some backup.

My reinforcements are unknown right now.

No sign of any threats right now.

I was saved from oozing my guts out.

_CHAPTER *8*: A Note From 4everfun1xiab!!!!_

_Hello Peoples!!! _

_Enjoying the rest of your summer!!! _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own SSBB, the companies who made the game!!!_

_MY OCs Are Of Course MINE!!!! EX: Roxana is mine, Nana Silvia is mine, Vinaus is mine, and Static is mine!!! But I have WAY more characters than the ones in this story!!! I hope you enjoyed my story and please forgive me for any mistakes!!! I work so hard on my stories so cut me some slack!!! Please Rate and Comment!!! _

_Thank you for reading!!!!_

_May you have PEACE, LOVE and HAPPINESS in your lives!!! _

_4everfun1xiab(4everfunxiab) OUT!!!!!_


End file.
